King of Hell
by MusicIsForeverLikeTheDoctor
Summary: Crowley with OC! Dirty! (I'm super bad at summaries, this is my first one. Read though, please!) I don't own Crowley (a.k.a. Mark Sheppard orrr Supernatural), wish I did though!


"Darling,' Crowley whispered,' you are getting me excited. Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

Instead of heeding his words of warning, I arched my back further; making my ass ground harder into crotch. I wanted this, I wanted him.

Crowley's hands traveled up from my hips to cup my breasts. A breathy moan escaped my open lips. "Oh love, what has got you in this feisty mood tonight? Huh?" Crowley asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I just want you Crowley,' I replied with as much of a steady voice as I could, 'please…"

"Please what?" He whispered in my ear. All of a sudden his hands were not cupping my breasts; one hand was lifting my shirt hem up while the other wound itself in a fist in my hair. Tugging my head back, Crowley crushed my lips beneath his. Nipping my lips to open, he suddenly changed pace. Instead of dominating my mouth with his tongue, he slowly licked the inside of my lips to get me to open my mouth. Back and forth, back and forth his tongue slid against my upper lip.

On a gasp of pure arousal my mouth opened for him. Our tongues entwining; a dance of pure seduction. His taste was supernatural; all male with a slight hint of mint. He broke our kiss only for a moment as he lifted my shirt over my head. That break of contact gave me enough time to turn around and slide my arms over his shoulders.

With a smile on his face, Crowley grabbed my hips and looked me up and down, "What a beautiful specimen you are darling. I haven't seen anything like you in hundreds of years." And with that, he pulled me forward and dominated my mouth.

His hands shot up my back and quickly un-snapped my bra. Taking the straps, he pushed my arms down so he could slide my bra off. "Amazing ,' he murmured against my mouth, 'I have always had a thing for small breasts." Our mouths met again, feasting on each other like we were starving animals.

Crowley pushed me up against a wall and started kneading my breasts. "Ohh yes…" and before I knew it my head was resting against the wall and he was kissing his way down my neck. With each bite he would give my neck, he would then pinch my nipples. Causing the most delicious tugging sensation to start down below.

A moan tore itself from my throat. "Do you want me to keep going, love?" Asked Crowley from the middle of my breasts; where his tongue was currently licking a trail to my left nipple. As soon as the heat of his mouth engulfed my breast, I knew I was done for. Twining my fingers through his soft hair, I pulled him closer. Crowley caught on to what I wanted and started biting and sucking harder. Once I was content with what he was doing, I let my hands wander.

Working his tie off was easy, but the hard part was getting his shirt off. With the pleasure he was giving me, I just couldn't focus long enough. Ending up ripping the buttons off, I ran my fingers through his curly chest hair. I found his nipple and started to roll it between my thumb and forefinger.

"You little minx, women simple do not turn me on and not pay for it. Looks like I will have to teach you a lesson." While Crowley said that, he transported us to a new room. This time though, I was chained to a huge bed and there was not a single piece of clothing on me.

"Crowley,' my voice resonated with need, 'please, I just need you inside of me!" I was too turned on to ask why he had me chained up, I didn't care; I just needed him inside of me.

Crowley gave me a devilish grin and tsked under his breath while climbed onto the bed and knelt between my knees. "You think you are turned on? Darling, I am consumed with fire every time I look at you. So tonight, you will get only the barest of tastes of what I feel when I am around you. You will know what it feels like to want release so bad that you will beg for it."

After he said those words, I knew I was in trouble. Big, big trouble. His hands slid upward between my thighs. Embarrassment had me gluing my thighs to each other when his hands almost reached m y center. "Come love, don't be shy' Crowley whispered while prying my thighs apart, 'it's just me.." As he said those last words he bent his head down and kissed the top of my slit. Anticipation for what was to come had my hips jerking upwards. A chuckle escaped his lips before he delved his tongue between my folds.

Oh shit. My world started to crumble as his tongue flicked back and forth over my clit. The little nub getting attention it so craved. Reaching my hands down, I twisted my fingers in his dark hair to pull him closer. "Crowley…" As soon as I said his name, he brought his hand to my center and inserted _one_ digit. He teased my opening then shoved _two_ fingers in, stretching my tight core. "You taste so good", he mumbled against my pussy as he continued to torture me with his tongue. His fingers curled and started rubbing at a spot I didn't know existed.

Alternating between licking and sucking, Crowley was driving me higher and higher. My fingers tightened in his hair and my hips started rocking against his mouth, trying desperately to get his fingers to go deeper. Knowing I was close to the edge, he withdrew his fingers. "Crowley!" I yelled, trying to sit up to see _why_ he stopped finger fucking me. Before I could sit up though, he flipped me over onto my stomach and roughly entered me from behind. His cock filled me up _way_ more than two fingers did.

"Fuck yeah". Crowley growled in my ear, starting to pump in and out of me. His hands held my hips up and in place as he took me the way he wanted. Almost having reached the edge before, I wasn't that far away from finally reaching my destination. A few pumps later, I was already tingling. "Not yet darlin', we cum at the same time." Crowley said above me, purposely slamming harder into me.

My outstretched hands twisted the comforter underneath me, I couldn't last until he came! Sweat broke out over my body causing Crowley to grip my hips harder. The pain helped me focus, but I was building. The edge was _so_ close. I squeezed my eyes shut so tight I saw stars, "Crowley!' I screamed into the comforter, 'I'm gonna..". At that second, he slammed into me so hard I shot forward and my hips hit the bed, causing him to go even deeper. My orgasm _finally_ started, my walls contracting so tight that I kick started his orgasm. "Ah!" Crowley groaned as he bit my shoulder, releasing himself inside of me.

As I lay there, pussy still clenching his thick member, I sighed in contentment. There is nothing better than having the King of Hell screw you. Crowley slowly pulled out of me and turned us on our side (so we were spooning). Kissing the back of my neck, he wrapped his arms around my middle. "Love, that was the best sex yet, I think." Nodding my head in agreement, I snuggled in deeper and let the bliss of release carry me into sleep.


End file.
